Talk:Ghostly Weapon
Unlimited unblockable? This must change by release day. Metasynaptic 20:51, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :Next attack. If a rit tried to spam this, they'd be out of energy. --Kale Ironfist 21:00, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ::AWS with 15 or higher Spawning would easily be able to afford to spam this --Gimmethegepgun 21:06, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :::Or Wielder's Zeal with 14 or higher SP. The skill itself won't do much, but the synergy with Zealot's Fire is what makes it interesting. Heck, Wielder's Zeal/Remedy, Zealot's Fire, Reversal of Damage, Smite Condition, Smite Hex might be the next smiter. Energy costs are still high, with ZF forcing a loss of 1 energy per spell cast while active. It's highly vulnerable to Diversion/D-shot though. --Kale Ironfist 21:36, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Wielder's Zeal wouldn't help the energy management with the Smiting stuff, AWS would do more to assist --Gimmethegepgun 09:02, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Having one skill costing no energy is more than enough to use 5 energy skills with. Look at LoD monks. Plus, AWS has 15 second downtime, something you don't really want to have. --Kale Ironfist 10:32, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Is it me or is this a slightly weaker version of Guided Weapon they are even in the same Attribute line <.< :I'd say it's stronger because it lasts so long, it can hide spikes. Feint to one person, then move to the real spike target. There is also the synergy with Zealot's Fire you have to consider. --Kale Ironfist 10:32, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Target? Is this "Target ally" or "Target other ally"? Someone just changed the template and I'm not sure if it's legitimate or not...you'd think it would have been mentioned in the Game updates. (T/ ) 20:26, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :While the edit makes me wary and want to revert it, there is GW:AGF. Cross-referencing from the GWW shows it's meant to be target ally and not target other ally, so I will revert it for now. --Kale Ironfist 20:33, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::Just checked in game: it says other ally, and I tested it and it does indeed only work on other allies. --Macros 20:36, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :::Well that's strange o_O Time to apend GuildWiki notes! (T/ ) 20:38, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Interesting, didn't expect it to change, especially without notice. It's not like having the ability to buff yourself for one attack would be that strong. --Kale Ironfist 20:50, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :::::It'd be much more useful than that it is right now, you could use powerful single skills (Like Broad-Head Arrow or Oath Short or whatnot) with a guaranteed hit (If you're close enough anyway..). Zulu Inuoe 21:00, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::More often than not, BHA is dodged than blocked. Oath Shot has left the meta what with BHA, Crippling Shot, Barrage, Prepared Shot and Burning Arrow taking centre stage due to versatility. Besides, the cost is 5 energy and an extra second before you can make the attack, as well as attribute points. It's not that strong unless you use it multiple times, and the energy drain in doing that isn't feasible without good energy management, which Ritualists already have and precious few others can afford without losing something else. --Kale Ironfist 21:08, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Those were just a few examples off the top of my head. My point was that it almost guarantees your next attack to hit, and no it does not need many(If any) attribute points into it (Unless there is serious kiting happening) since it only works for one attack, the duration is almost insignificant. And best of all, because of its 1 second recharge it means that it's always there when you need it. I see this spell on a Ritualist with Wielder's Zeal and those other weapon spell buffs. Zulu Inuoe 12:42, 20 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I'd rather have someone dedicated to placing the weapon spell on attackers than to use it myself. It's a waste of a skill slot since in most situations, you want around 2-3 attacks to be unblockable, not just 1. --Kale Ironfist 04:56, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::I don't know what this skill is good for, or why they even created it. There IS a better weapon spell doing excactly the same thing but better in communing so who use this anyway except for zealots fire and that combination isnt even that good. --Cursed Angel 18:45, 22 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Combined with Wielder's Remedy, it's provides quite a lot of condition removal and unblockable attacks. Besides, Guided has a 2 second activation and 15(!) energy cost. --Kale Ironfist 19:08, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::To be honest, that combination really isnt that great, I have tried it myself. Master Stalfos 14:04, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::Zealot's Fire. - Krowman (talk • ) 00:41, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Some love for this skill? Methinks this skill needs a change, not even a buff, to make it useful: should affect next attack 'skill'. Otherwise, it's a waste of energy, it cannot be properly utilized. With that change, and trained frontliners, you can have that hidden spike Kale was talking about. Endrosz 13:49, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :I like to use this with Wielder's Zeal and Zealot's Fire. Unblockability and some support AoE damage. And if you have multiple frontliners you could take Warmonger's Weapon/Splinter Weapon, cause they're so awesome. You don't need spec in Communing to use it the way I described above, too. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:16, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :: Hmm, it makes sense that way, putting points into Channeling instead Communing. I'll give it a shot. Still, Zealot's Fire is probably the only way to use it its current form, and the suggested change would make it more useful on its own. It's like the trouble with Recurring Insecurity... why have a skill that is only useful in conjunction with two other skills. Endrosz 19:34, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::Agreed, it's really limited in use now. But, doubt it'll get a change, though. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:40, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::::This skill should not be used as something to build a bar around, it should be used as a variable slot that can be spammed while other skills are recharging to make an ally unblockable.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 03:38, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::::It should be spammed while Vengeful Weapon is recharging. (T/ ) 03:49, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::i like combining this with a permasin,i as rit with the perma,zealots fire +wielders zeal+this +unkillable permasin (who only needs to keep the aggro!),it costs 1 e /cast that way,which is easy to recover,its just like the old necrobomb,but then with two instead of one!